Fake Lover
by Misamime
Summary: [HanamiyaxOC/Reader] Pertama kali bertemu dengannya adalah disaat aku jatuh menimpanya dari tangga. ia tersenyum kepadaku untuk lebih berhati-hati. Disaat aku "meminta tolong" kepadanya, dengan senang hati ia mau menolongku, dia benar-benar baik!... TAPI DIA BAIK APANYA? dia baru menunjukkan sifat aslinya setelah mengetahui rahasia dan kebohonganku!


"Hei, aku dengar... tim basket sekolah kita berbuat curang lagi ya?"

"Iya, katanya saat pertandingan kemarin mereka mematahkan kaki salah seorang pemain!"

"Ya ampun, mereka ini benar-benar..."

Haah, beginilah keadaan disekitarku, orang-orang menggossipkan tentang klub basket sekolah ini, klub basket Kirisaki Daiichi. Aku menatap temanku yang memiliki tatapan seekor ikan yang mati.

"Hei, Furu-chan. Kau dan teman-temanmu itu membuat ulah apa lagi?"

Dia menatapku kembali dengan tatapannya yang kosong. "Kenapa? Kau percaya apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang itu?" Jawabnya dengan wajah yang datar. Aku hanya menggidikkan bahuku, percaya sih nggak, hanya saja kurang meyakinkan.

"OHOHOHOHO~ tentu saja ini pemberian dari pacarku!" Seru seorang gadis dikelasku, atau lebih tepatnya dia adalah spesies perempuan yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui, namanya adalah Izumi Marina. Setiap hari ia pasti selalu memamerkan barang-barang dari pacarnya atau barang-barang mewah yang ia punya seakan ia adalah gadis paling kaya raya disini.

Tapi hei, ini Kirisaki Daichii _kouko, _hanya anak-anak dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang bisa masuk sekolah ini. Aku bisa masuk sekolah ini pun karena keluargaku memiliki restoran yang cukup terkenal, itu saja.

"Ah! Furu-chan, pulang nanti mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" Tanyaku kepada lelaki bernama Furuhashi Kojiro ini, ia berpikir sejenak kemudian ia mengangguk menandakan kalau ia setuju.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Furu-chan!"

"_Ara? _Apakah Yoshikawa-san baru saja mengajak Furuhashi-kun pergi ke suatu tempat?" Kata Izumi Marina yang sudah berdiri di depanku dengan tatapan yang meledek. Sabar Haruna... sabar...

"Memangnya kau tidak punya teman perempuan yang bisa menemanimu pergi? Oh iya, Yoshikawa-san kan tidak punya teman! Hahahahaha!" Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku bukannya tidak punya teman! Setiap kali aku ingin berbicara dengan orang-orang yang ingin kujadikan "teman" pasti kau selalu tiba-tiba muncul dan menghasut mereka agar tidak berbicara denganku! Beruntung aku sekelas dengan Furu-chan, temanku dari SMP.

"Oh? Atau jangan-jangan Yoshikawa-san mengajak Furuhasi-kun berkencan ya? Oh! Kemudian Yoshikawa-san akan menyatakan perasaan kepadanya?" Mungkin aku sudah melompat dan memukulnya, jika saja kalau Furu-chan tidak mencegahku.

"I-Izumi-san... tidak usah seperti itu juga kan?" Usul Yamada Yui, gadis malu-malu dikelas ini.

"Oh Yamada-san? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"E-eh?! Itu... bisa kah Izumi-san... tidak... mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu kepada Yoshikawa-san?" Katanya dengan suara yang kecil.

"Hah? Apa? Aduh Yamada-san, bicara yang jelas dong. Tidak kedengaran nih, hahahaha!"

Yamada-san langsung menunduk malu saat ditertawakan oleh Izumi. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"Hei, Izumi. Kau ini memang suka meledek ya? Kalau tidak meledek seseorang pasti kau akan memamerkan sampah-sampah mu itu." Kataku sembari mulai berdiri dari bangku ku, Furu-chan menghela nafas dan mulai menutupi wajahnya. Oke, itu berarti dia tidak akan mencegahku lagi.

"Sa-sampah katamu?! Itu barang-barang mahal dan terkenal dan hanya ada beberapa di Negeri ini tau!"

"Jadi? Karena itu kau memamerkannya kepada orang-orang?"

"Tentu saja aku memamerkannya!"

"Setelah kau pamerkan, apa yang kau lakukan kepada _sampah _itu? Ah, biar kutebak. Pasti disimpan di sebuah lemari kaca dan kau perlakukan seperti tuhan, bukan?" Kataku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan meledek, dan dari ekspresinya Bullseye! Aku benar. Orang-orang dikelas yang melihatku mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Izumi langsung tertawa geli, kepada Izumi tentunya.

"Fuh... aha! Ahahahahahaha! Kalian lihat itu?! Cewek jelek ini berbicara kepadaku seperti itu! Padahal punya pacar saja tidak!"

_**SNAP **_

Muncul siku-siku dikeningku, kenapa dia bawa-bawa pacar segala?!

Orang-orang dikelas menatap Izumi dengan tatapan yang aneh, mereka mengerinyitkan dahinya melihat Izumi yang sedang tertawa nista itu. Rasa kesalku sudah meluap-luap, sialan!

"Siapa bilang aku tidak punya pacar?! Hah?!" Teriakku. Izumi langsung berhenti tertawa, aku pun menjadi perhatian satu kelas.

Mampus... saking kesalnya, aku sampai asal bicara.

"Hoo? Benarkah Yoshikawa-san? Kau punya pacar? Aku tidak percaya~"

"Kau tidak percaya? Tanya saja dia!" Aku menunjuk Furu-chan dan menatapnya '_katakan-saja-kalau-aku-punya-pacar'! _

"Benarkah Furuhashi-kun?"

"... Benar."

Izumi kembali menatapku, kali ini ia melihatku dari ujung kaki sampai atas kepala, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, mana foto pacarmu?"

"Hah?"

"Mana foto pacarmu? Itu untuk meyakinkan kalau kau memang punya pacar." Wajahku langsung memucat, Izumi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sialan! Jangan pingsan dulu Haruna!

"U-untuk apa aku menyimpan fotonya? Kalau aku setiap hari bertemu dengannya di sekolah?"

"OOOHHH!" seru orang-orang dikelas

"Hm? Pacarmu bersekolah disini juga?"

"Hmp, tentu saja! Kau ingin bukti?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fake Lover **_

_**Pairing: Hanamiya x OC (Yoshikawa Haruna)/Reader (anggap sajalah OC ini kalian sendiri) #eeh **_

_**Berdasarkan Anime/Manga Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji**_

_**Warning: OOC, OC dengan pemikiran nista, TYPOS, dan masih banyak lagi! **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**DON'T FLAME!**_

_**HAPPY READING!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Disinilah aku, di atap sekolah bersama Furu-chan (yang aku paksa untuk ikut kesini). Aku sedang menyesali dengan kata-kata yang aku katakan saat dikelas barusan.<p>

"Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku mengatakan kalau aku ini punya pacar disekolah ini?! Kenapaa?!"

"Kau juga, kenapa tidak mau kalah dengan Izumi Marina?" Aku langsung menatap Furu-chan dengan tajam, aku menarik kerah bajunya dan mulai mengguncangkan tubuhnya

"Kau tidak tahu, seberapa bencinya aku kepadanya dan seberapa kesalnya aku saat ia meledekku?! Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku tahu! Dan kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika aku ketahuan berbohong kalau mempunyai pacar?! Ia pasti akan menyebarkannya!"

"Oke! Oke! Aku mengerti!"

"Karena itu Furu-chan, berpura-pura lah jadi pacarku!"

"Tidak. Lagipula, jika aku yang melakukan peran sebagai pacarmu, Izumi Marina pasti tidak akan percaya, atau mungkin dia akan curiga."

Ugh, benar juga...

"Kalau begitu, minta tolong kepada teman-temanmu!"

"Memangnya mereka mau?"

"Ugh..." aku menundukkan kepalaku, lagipula aku ini memang bodoh... kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Kalau aku diam saja pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi! Sial, aku jadi ingin menangis...

"Aku... aku ingin ke Toilet.*sniff*"

"Hei, hei, jangan menangis."

"Siapa yang menangis?! *sniff*"

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan menuruni bidak tangga sembari menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir dari mataku. Coba saja aku bertemu dengan laki-laki baik hati (dan juga tampan) yang mau berpura-pura jadi pacarku. Aku berjalan tidak melihat jalan, jadi aku salah langkah dan tubuhku mulai sempoyongan akan jatuh<p>

"Eeh?! Uwaaaah!"

_**GUBRAAK **_

Tunggu... kalau aku jatuh, kenapa tidak sakit? Kenapa malah hangat? Atau lebih tepatnya aku seperti menimpa sesuatu, bukan-bukan...

"Aduh..." aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan melihat kalau aku jatuh menimpa seorang laki-laki!

"Ma-maafkan aku!" Aku langsung mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan melihat wajah laki-laki yang aku timpa itu. Kulitnya pucat, rambutnya bewarna hitam lebat, alisnya (sangat) tebal (dan juga aneh), mata nya sayu, dan bibirnya tipis. Dia tampan juga, dan kalau diperhatikan baik-baik...

...

Ya tuhan!

Dia sexy! Kyaaaaah! Ah! Cepat, aku harus memfoto wajahnya!

Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, aku langsung mengeluarkan ponselku dan memotret wajahnya.

_**JEPRET!**_

Sial, aku begitu senang bisa bertemu cowok sexy sepertinya sehingga aku terus tersenyum seperti ini!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh?"

"Bisa kau tidak duduk diatas perutku? Kau berat."

Aku melihat kebawah, dan ternyata aku duduk diatasnya! Ya ampun, aku malu sekali!

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku..." dia langsung bangkit dan merapihkan seragamnya sedikit. Aku tertunduk malu, tapi diam-diam aku memerhatikannya, ternyata dia tinggi juga. Setelah merapihkan seragamnya ia menatapku, dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya." Kemudian ia mulai berjalan menaiki tangga, sepertinya ia mau ke atap.

Dia, baru, saja, tersenyum, kepadaku. Dia baru saja tersenyum kepadaku!

Sialan! Pasti wajahku sekarang sudah semerah tomat! Orang itu siapa namanya?! Udah tampan, sexy, baik lagi! Kyaaaa~

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, bukan itu Haruna! Ayo, sadarkan dirimu! basuhlah wajahmu sekarang juga!

* * *

><p>Furuhashi yang masih duduk di atap sekolah, menunggu teman-teman tim basketnya datang. Pintu atap mulai terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria bersurai hitam, Hanamiya Makoto... dengan tampang yang kusut.<p>

"Kau kenapa, Hanamiya?" Tanya Furuhashi.

"Barusan ada perempuan aneh yang jatuh dari tangga, kemudian dia duduk diatasku sambil memfotoku, sialan..."

_Itu pasti Haruna... _batin Furuhashi

"Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu?"

"Hmp, tentu saja aku tersenyum kepadanya dengan _topengku, _dan kusuruh dia untuk hati-hati sampai wajahnya merah. Hah, perempuan itu benar-benar makhluk yang dibodohi, hanya tersenyum seperti itu saja bisa membuat mereka jatuh hati."

"Kau tahu Hanamiya, kau ini benar-benar jahat..."

"Memangnya aku peduli? Lagipula akan dia apakan fotoku itu?!"

* * *

><p>Saat aku mencuci wajahku, kemudian mengelapnya dengan sapu tanganku dan mengaca untuk melihat keadaan rambutku, aku langsung tersentak kaget saat melihat perempuan yang auranya agak muram berdiri di belakangku.<p>

"GYAAAAH!" aku langsung berteriak dan menyirami sosok itu dengan air wastafel

"E-eh! Tu-tunggu Yoshikawa-san, ini aku! Yamada!" aku langsung berhenti menyiraminya, dan mulai memerhatikan sosok itu baik-baik. Ah—benar, itu Yamada.

"... Ya ampun, Yamada-san. Jangan buat aku kaget seperti itu..."

"Ma-maaf..."

"Jadi? Ada apa?"

"Eeto—anu... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yoshikawa-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamada-san membawaku ke halaman belakang sekolah, dia ini terus berjalan sambil menunduk, memangnya dia ini benar-benar pemalu ya? kalau boleh jujur—aku tidak pernah melihat wajah Yamada-san, karena ia selalu menunduk dan poninya itu benar-benar menutupi wajahnya. Aku terus saja jalan mengikutinya dari belakang, sampai ia menemukan sebuah bangku taman dan mengajakku duduk disana—dengan malu-malu. Setelah kami duduk, akhirnya ia bicara juga—soalnya daritadi diam terus sih!

"Anu... aku ingin berterima kasih!"

Hah?

"Untuk apa...?"

"Eeeh—itu, saat Izumi-san menertawakanku..."

"Oh? Orang itu memang harus diperlakukan seperti itu! Dia memang sombong dan menyebalkan, jika tidak suka padanya, keluarkan saja _semuanya_" Yamada-san menatapku sebentar—kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya... aku ingin berteman dengan Yoshikawa-san..." katanya malu-malu.

"Hm? Boleh kok! aku senang-senang saja kok berteman dengan Yamada-san."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Benar!"

"Ka-kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta nomor dan e-mail Yoshikawa-san?" Yamada-san merogoh saku blazernya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Tentu saja! Ngomong-ngomong panggil saja aku Haruna, Yoshikawa itu terlalu formal."

"Ba-baiklah—Haruna—san."

"...paling tidak itu sudah lebih baik daripada 'Yoshikawa-san'"

Setelah itu, kami berdua mulai bertanya apa hobi, dan hal-hal yang kami sukai. Dan ternyata Yui-chan (aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya seperti itu, karena namanya Yamada Yui)itu manis ya. aku sempat memintanya untuk mengangkat poninya agar wajahnya kelihatan, dan ya tuhan, dia ini benar-benar cantik! Jika poninya dipotong dan rambutnya diberi sedikit akesoris, maka jadilah primadona Kirisaki Daiichi!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esoknya... <strong>_

Baguslah saat datang kesekolah Izumi tidak mengusikku tentang foto 'pacarku', apa dia sudah menyerah? Atau sudah tidak penasaran?

"Ha-Haruna-san." Panggil Yui-chan. Aku menoleh kepadanya dan bertanya ada apa, dia mengajakku pergi ke kantin bersamanya. Biasanya aku selalu pergi bersama Furu-chan sih—tapi maaf Furu-chan! sekarang aku sudah punya teman perempuan! Hahahaha~

.

.

.

Aku kira Izumi tidak akan mengusikku—tapi aku salah, dia mengusikku saat aku sedang makan di kantin. Dia terus meminta foto 'pacarku', aku sudah sangat panik—lalu aku teringat orang sexy yang aku timpa kemarin! Dengan bangga aku menunjukkan foto orang sexy itu dan mengaku kalau dia adalah pacarku.

"Hee... jadi ini pacarmu?" katanya sambil menatap malas ponselku. Hidungku langsung memanjang seperti _Pinokio _yang sedang berbohong.

"Hm? Tapi tunggu—sepertinya aku kenal orang ini." Hidung _Pinokio _ku langsung patah dan wajahku langsung memucat saat mendengar kata-kata Izumi. Mampus! Jangan bilang kalau dia memang kenal cowok sexy itu?!

"Bukan kenal sih—lebih tepatnya sangat familiar dengan wajahnya." Sama saja! "—Yamada-san coba lihat deh, merasa familiar?" Izumi (yang tumben sekali sedang baik) memberi ponselku kepada Yui-chan.

"...ah—aku rasa aku pernah melihat orang ini." kata Yui-chan yang membuat jantungku berdetak semakin kencang.

"Benar 'kan? Aku rasa orang ini termasuk orang populer di sekolah ini." Izumi menutup _flip _ponselku, dan mulai menatapku yang sudah panik setengah mati—jangan lupa bibirnya terukir senyuman... nakal...?

"Sekarang aku tanya, siapa nama pacarmu?"

SIAPAPUN! BUNUH AKU SEKARANG JUGA! AKU TIDAK TAHU NAMA COWOK SEXY ITU!

Wajahku semakin memucat, tanganku berkeringat, jantungku berdetak semakin kencang. Dari sini aku sudah membayangkan seperti apa kehidupan SMA ku setelah kebohonganku terbongkar dan disebarkan oleh Izumi!

"Hei, Yoshikawa-san, ayo jawab."

"Namanya... namanya..." tatapanku mulai kesana kemari—mencari alasan agar bisa kabur dari kenyataan ini.

"Haruna-san—kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Namanya—" tatapanku langsung tertuju kepada sesosok yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan meja yang kami tempati, dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadaku, karena yang berdiri di depan meja itu adalah cowok sexy yang kemarin!

Aku langsung berdiri dari bangku-ku dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya dan akupun memulai sandiwaraku

"HAI~ DARLING~ aku sudah menunggumu daritadi! Kau ini kemana saja sayang~?" oke, aku tahu aku begitu menjijikan sekarang juga. Cowok sexy ini menatapku kebingungan.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakakan cew—" aku langsung membekap mulutnya dan terus melanjutkan sandiwaraku

"Aih~ tidak usah malu-malu! Oh iya, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berbicara di halaman belakang? Okee?" tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung menyeretnya keluar dari kantin.

* * *

><p>"Ah! jadi pacarnya Yoshikawa-san itu—Hanamiya Makoto?!" seru Izumi dikantin, sampai orang-orang memerhatikannya.<p>

"Ma-maksudnya—Hanamiya yang _itu?" _tanya Yui takut-takut.

"Iya! _Bad Boy _Hanamiya Makoto! Berpacaran dengan Yoshikawa Haruna!" teriak Izumi dengan lantang yang langsung membuat suasana kantin sepi. Izumi langsung menutup mulutnya sambil bergumam "ah."

"EEEEEEH?! HANAMIYA PUNYA PACAR?!" teriak orang-orang dikantin.

* * *

><p>Gawat! Ini benar-benar gawat! Setelah membawanya kesini, Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang!?<p>

Aku sempat meliriknya yang sedang merapihkan seragamnya yang acak-acakan karena aku bawa ia lari kesini, sialan! Dia begitu eksotis!

"Jadi? Kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku?"

_**GLEK **_

"Eeto—mengenai itu..." wajahku kembali memucat, aku bisa merasakan ada tangan yang besar menyentuh wajahku, aku mendongkak-kan kepalaku dan melihat cowok sexy ini sedang mengelus wajahku!

"Wajahmu pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia...

"Kau melakukan barusan pasti ada alasan kan? Jika kau punya masalah, cerita saja padaku—aku akan mendengarkannya, itupun kalau kau mau menceritakannya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Dia benar-benar baik sekali! Apakah dia akan mau?!

"_A-ano! _Jadi begini..."

_**[Penjelasan Haruna kepada Hanamiya] **_

"Hmm... begitu ya? jadi kau ingin aku berpura-pura jadi pacarmu?"

"...iya, begitulah."

Diam sesaat, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan jawaban. Ayolah katakan sesuatu! Aku benar-benar malu setelah menceritakan keadaan sesungguhnya! Ini benar-benar memalukan tau!

"Baiklah, aku mau membantumu."

"Eh!?" langsung muncul bunga bermekaran disekitarku. Orang baik sepertinya ternyata memang ada! Dunia tidaklah sekejam seperti orang-orang bicarakan!

"Nah... jadi, pertama-tama..."

"Ya! Pertama-tama?" Aku menoleh kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum, tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah menjadi gelap. "Aku ingin kau berputar kemudian mengonggong tiga kali."

"...Eh? Apa?" Aku... salah dengar kan?

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku ingin kau berputar sambil mengonggong tiga kali" Kali ini ia tersenyum... bukan tersenyum, melainkan menyeringai!

"E-eh?! Tidak mau!" Yang benar saja?! Masa aku melakukan itu?!

"Hee... tidak mau? Baiklah..."

Eh? Dia lupakan begitu saja? Baguslah!

"... kalau begitu aku akan menyebarkan kebohonganmu!"

"..."

Aku langsung berputar-putar ke arahnya, lalu memegang tangannya kemudian mengonggong di hadapannya.

"_Wan! Wan! Wan!" _

"Hmp, gadis pintar. Tapi bagaimana ya jika orangtuamu melihatmu seperti ini? Pasti mereka akan menangis." Katanya dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Aku, Yoshikawa Haruna. Sepertinya baru saja menilai dan meminta tolong kepada seseorang yang salah. Benar-benar SALAH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ciaat! Ciaaaat!**

**Oke, jadi Misa sedang masuk Zone ngelanjutin fic ITCAL satu chapter full. Tapi, taraaaa! Setelah berjam-jam, Malah jadi begini hasilnya! Malah bikin nya si Hanamiya, mungkin hasilnya kayak gini gara-gara Misa keseringan nonton Ookami Shoujo, mwahahaha! #alesan **

**Misa jadi nambah hutangnya nih. Tau ah, silau banget, gak sanggup liatnya juga #halah **

**Misa minta pendapat kalian tentang fic ini! **

.

.

**"Hanamiya is Sexy, Admit it!" :v **


End file.
